


a bee's sting.

by renanoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Whole Mess, F/F, Help, i dont know what i'm doing, i'll describe ladybug's hair as black fyi, like 16 or 17, not blue sksks, they're kinda aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renanoir/pseuds/renanoir
Summary: “I think we both know very well Chloe Bourgeois is undeserving of a miraculous.”





	1. honey

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will probably be short because i'm incompetent, but i'll try to update regurlarly.

“That really isn't a good idea.” 

The spotted hero's stern voice echoed through the night. Midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes gazing over the entire city of Paris, its countless lights being reflected in them. 

“All I'm saying is that we should give her another chance.”

Her partner, Chat Noir, replied, knowing her answer right away. He was not one bit surprised and even though he himself knew Ladybug wouldn't say 'yes' to his request, he kept on pestering her about it. Probably not a wise choice, no matter how you'd look at it.

“My answer won't change, so would you please stop? I think we both know very well Chloe Bourgeois is undeserving of a miraculous.”

That statement came out harsher than she had intended, as her blonde haired friend slightly winced. With a dissappointed sigh, Chat Noir decided it would be best if he listened to her request, before she would actually snap on him. Ladybug seemed to be in a particularily bad mood tonight and he didn't want to anger her any further. A wise choice indeed.

One thing they both agreed on was to end their nightly patrol for now, as not a single person had been akumatized. They quickly said good night to each other before returning to their respective homes.

\-------

A pink-reddish glow illuminated Ladybug's petite form as she transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng again. Letting herself fall onto her comfortable, welcoming bed, she sighed while closing her tired eyes. 

“Don't you think Chat Noir has a point, Marinette? Chloe has kind of changed, you know.”

Tikki's cheerful voice made said girl's face twist into a grimace as she remembered Chat Noir's words earlier that night. 

“No,” was all she had said before drifting off to sleep. Marinette, despite seeing Chloe almost everyday, could not believe that the 'stuck-up, spoiled brat', how she liked to call her, had truly changed for the better. Of course, most parts of the 'old' Chloe were still there and will most likely never leave, but the way the blonde haired girl treated others had indeed changed, ever so slightly at first. Change was a process that won't ever stop, and Chloe was inmidst of becoming a better person. 

Perhaps Marinette's distaste stems from Chloe's attitude towards her raven haired classmate, something that did not change at all over the years. While she has refrained from outright bullying her, spiteful remarks towards Marinette were some of the things Chloe couldn't suppress. 

If Chloe had managed to act gradually nicer to everyone, why wouldn't she put any effort into trying to do the same with Marinette? On top of that, she still admires Ladybug deeply and genuinely so, and has not stopped to express that.


	2. nectar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's take the plot of loveater & miracle queen and throw it out the window

“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

The familiarity of those exact words echoeing through the hallway of Collège Françoise Dupont made Marinette's ears twitch in annoyance. She narrowed her bluebell eyes and turned around to face the owner of that voice.

“What...” she exhaled, irritated, “... do you want now, Chloe?”

“Ugh, haven't you heard? Miss Bustier is making us work together on that project in class. And I'm not having any of it.”

Having processed the new information, the black haired girl brought the notebooks she was holding closer to her chest, and looked her soon-to-be project-partner in the eyes.

“And what do you want to do about it? Let's just get it over with.”

Chloe huffed, face turning away from Marinette's. Right in this short moment that didn't last more than a second, Marinette was able to see a different, even unusal emotion in Chloe's eyes. Perhaps it was pain, distress, anger or maybe sadness, or all at once. It was gone quickly, replaced with her typical look of dislike which had been specifically reserved for Marinette. 

“Well, what other choice do we have, Dupain-Cheng? I know Miss Bustier won't change her mind on this. Doesn't mean I will act all friendly with you,” Her blonde haired classmate looked at at Marinette as if all the secrets in the world were kept within her. She can't help but notice a weird feeling of familiarity when it comes to Marinette's appearance, but she can't exaclty make the right connections.

The girl with hair the color of midnight and eyes as blue as the spring sky didn't reply. 

“I think we both know what that teacher's plan is. She wants us to be friends, but it's not that easy,” Chloe continued.

The girl with the small stars on her nose and cheeks and rose bud lips still didn't reply.

“You will show up at my house at eight PM sharp so we can work on that stupid project. I'm willing to do my fair share of work as well, so don't take it for granted. Is that clear?” Chloe didn't know or understand why she looked so closely at Marinette, noticing small details she hadn't seen before.

Finally, the girl with soft skin like petals and a voice sounding like romanticised tchaikovsky melodies spoke up,

“Is that a date?”

Marinette was in the mood to joke around, just to see Chloe's reaction and get a kick out of it.

What she didn't expect was how the blonde haired girl blushed at her question. Now that was interesting.

“H-huh?” And on top of that, Chloe was also at a loss for words. Marinette couldn't help but snicker quietly to herself.

“Eight PM it is. I'll be there. Should I bring flowers?”

Once again, Chloe remained silent and wide-eyed. Marinette smiled, patted her assigned partner on the shoulder and walked past her.


End file.
